This application requests support for continuation of a rigorous predoctoral training Program that focuses on the molecular analysis of microbial pathogens. The Program is interdepartmental and is centered around the Department of Molecular Biology and Microbiology, with members being drawn from the Departments of Biochemistry, Medicine, Infectious Diseases, and Pathology. All investigators have either a common interest in pathogenic microorganisms, restriction of pathogens in cell or animal models, in basic processes performed by such microorganisms, or have complementary expertise in molecular biology. The varied research interests of the group include: a) bacterial pathogenesis, including the study of colonization, intracellular growth, toxin expression and development of tools to study microbial genes expressed during animal infections;b) viral pathogenesis and replication;c) sporulation as model regulatory and pathogenic system;d) protein secretion and the analysis of microbial surfaces, including those of pathogenic bacteria and yeast;and e) regulation of gene expression and cell growth in microbial model systems;f) analysis of developmental stages in fungal pathogens;g) mouse models of innate immunity. The members of this Program use genetic and biochemical strategies to analyze microbial pathogens, as well as animal infection models. This Program has a long history of having a strong collaborative spirit of learning and research among faculty and students. Recruitment and admission strategies have been highly successful, with an excellent minority recruitment program, with 20% of the students being members of underrepresented minority groups, as defined by NIH guidelines. The overwhelming majority of the 140 Ph.D. graduates of the Department since 1964 are currently employed in research positions in academics and industry, with approximately 50% of the graduates who have finished postdoctoral training currently holding faculty positions The Program is overseen by the Training Committee, a group of internationally recognized bacteriologists and virologists who participate in the graduate education of all trainees. All faculty members of the Program have individual NIH grants or other forms of support. The application is for 5 years, with 5 predoctoral trainees requested for each of years 01 -05.